Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to structures and, more particularly, to walls constructed from metal studs and methods of constructing walls utilizing metal studs.
Background of the Invention
Metal studs are commonly used today to form walls in building structures. In a typical installation, the metal studs are secured by screws at their lower ends to a bottom track secured to a floor and at their upper ends to a top track secured to overhead joists which may form the framework for an upper floor. Wallboards or other panels are applied to the sides of the studs to form a closed wall structure. A problem with this arrangement is that deflection of the overhead joists under loads is translated into vertical loads acting on the studs. These vertical loads may cause bowing or other flexing of the metal studs which may cause the walls to crack or otherwise be flawed or damaged.
Deflection track wall systems have been used in the past to combat the problem of wall bowing and/or cracking arising from overhead loads being applied to the vertical studs in a non-load bearing wall. Three known deflection track wall systems are commonly referred to as the crimped track system, the double track system, and the track and brace system.
In the crimped stud system, the top track has a horizontal crimp in each flange thereof. This permits relative vertical movement between the upper and lower portions of each flange of the top track. Accordingly, the metal studs can be fastened to the lower portions of the flanges of the top track while the crimps in the flanges accommodate vertical deflections of the overhead structure to which the web of the top track is secured.
In the double track system, two top tracks are nested one within the other. The larger or upper track is attached to the overhead joists or other overhead structure. The smaller or lower track is nested within the larger rack and has attached thereto the upper ends of the metal studs. There is a gap between the webs of the two tracks that permits vertical movement of the larger track without corresponding movement of the smaller track.
The track and brace system uses a horizontal brace which spans two or more metal studs. The brace extends through a conduit hole in the web of each metal stud and is fastened to an L-shape clip that in turn is fastened to the stud. The brace eliminates the need to fasten the upper ends of the metal studs to the top track which is then free to move vertically without imparting vertical loads in the metal studs.
The installation of metal stud wall systems, including deflection track wall systems, is generally a very time consuming process. In a typical installation where the metal studs are fastened at their upper ends to a top track or channel, the attachment positions of the studs are marked off along the top track. Then each stud is fastened to each flange of the top track by screws. Often a ladder must be used because the top track is too high for the installer to reach. The installer climbs the ladder and fastens as many studs that he can reach to the near flange of the top track. Then the ladder must be moved to enable the installer to affix additional studs to the top track. After doing this along one side of the wall, the process is repeated on the other side of the wall to fasten the studs to the other flange of the top track. A similar process is used to install a track and brace wall system, except that the fastening positions of the metal studs are usually marked off along the brace. Also, only one pass is needed to fasten the stud clips to the brace. Although less time consuming in these respects, the time savings is more than offset by the time expenditure or cost associated with fastening the stud clips to the metal studs.
The stud wall spacers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,850 to Elderson and U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,618 to Elderson disclose stud wall spacers and methods that represent a vast improvement over the above-mentioned approaches. When utilizing the spacer members disclosed in those patents, it may be advantageous to provide a means for further retaining the spacer bars in position and to prevent their easy removal after they have been installed. It may be further advantageous to provide such a means that does not require the installer to drill separate holes into the stud or to use other tools other than the tools used to install the spacer. It may also be advantageous to provide such a means that will operate regardless of the vertical orientation of the stud.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention there is provided a wall that includes at least two studs wherein each stud has a web portion with an opening therethrough. An elongated spacer member extends through the opening in the webs of at least two studs. The spacer member has at least one stud engager thereon that corresponds to each web. The wall further includes at least one spacer retainer on each web in retaining engagement with a corresponding stud engager on the elongated spacer member.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a wall that includes at least two studs wherein each stud has a web portion with an opening therethrough. An elongated spacer member extends through the opening in the webs of at least two studs. The elongated spacer member has at least one stud engager thereon that corresponds to each web for retaining engagement therewith. The wall further includes at least one spacer retainer formed on each web for retaining the spacer member within the openings in the studs through which the spacer member extends.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a wall that includes a bottom track and at least two structural studs that each has a web with at least one opening therethrough. Each opening has an upper end and a lower end and the structural studs are affixed to the bottom track such that at least one opening in the web of one structural stud is in alignment with an opening in the web of another structural stud. The wall also includes at least one elongated spacer member that extends through the bottom end of at least two aligned openings in the webs of the structural studs. Each elongated spacer member has at least one notch formed therein that corresponds to the web openings through which the elongated spacer member extends. A dimple is provided on the web of each stud and is oriented adjacent to the lower end of the opening therein for retaining engagement with a corresponding notch in the spacer member.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a wall that includes a bottom track and at least two structural studs that each has a web with at least one opening therethrough. Each opening has an upper end and a lower end. The structural studs are affixed to the bottom track such that a least one opening in the web of one structural stud is in alignment with an opening in the web of another structural stud. At least one elongated spacer member extends through the bottom end of at least two aligned openings in the webs of the structural studs. Each elongated spacer member has at least one notch formed therein corresponding to the web openings through which the elongated spacer member extends. A dimple is provided on the web of each stud and is oriented adjacent to the lower end of the opening therein for retaining engagement with a corresponding notch in the spacer member.
Another embodiment of the present invention may comprise a wall that includes at least two structural studs that each has a web with at least one opening therethrough. Each opening has two lateral sides. The structural studs are affixed to the bottom track such that at least one opening in the web of one structural stud is in alignment with an opening in the web of another structural stud. At least one elongated spacer member extends through the bottom end of at least two aligned openings in the webs of the structural studs. Each elongated spacer member has at least one notch formed therein corresponding to the web openings through which the elongated spacer member extends. The wall further comprises an elongated dimple on each web adjacent each lateral side of the opening therein for retaining engagement with a corresponding notch in the spacer member.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a method for constructing a wall which includes affixing at least two studs each having a web portion with at least one opening therethrough to a track such that at least one opening in the web of one stud is aligned with an opening in at least one other stud and inserting a spacer member through at least two aligned openings. The method further includes engaging the spacer member with corresponding spacer retainers on the webs of the studs through which the spacer member extends.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a method for constructing a wall which includes affixing the lower end of a first stud to a track wherein the first stud has a web with at least one opening therethrough. The method further includes affixing an upper end of a second stud to the track such that an opening in a web of the second stud is in alignment with the opening in the web of the first stud. In addition, a spacer member is inserted through the aligned openings in the first and second studs and the spacer member is brought into engagement with corresponding spacer retainers on each of the webs of the first and second studs.
Accordingly, the present invention further augments the advantages provided when utilizing spacer members for spacing and retaining studs in various construction settings and applications. Those of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate, however, that these and other details, features and advantages will become further apparent as the following detailed description of the embodiments proceeds.